Tobias POV: Hard Drive and Peace Serum
by Divergentchick4
Summary: Tobias P.O.V: Hard Drive and Peace Serum... (Insurgent) Completed
1. Chapter 2

**Tobias P.O.V (Obviously)**

THAT MORNING I wake up and find Tris still sleeping peacefully next to me, I smile and kiss her forhead. I get up and walk into the bathroom, I look in the mirror and examine my face, the short stubble that has been there had grown to a 5 'o clock shadow. It makes me look older, I don't like it, I'm only 18.

I grab the razor and turn it on, I tilt my head to the right, shave that side and tilt my head to the left finishing up as Tris wakes up.

She looks at me and hugs her knees, legs covered by the sheet.

"Good morning,"I say. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay."she gets up as I turn back to to address my chin were I left some hair, then I feel arms wrapped around my torso.I set my razor down and fold my hands over hers, stroking her fingers idly, my task at hand forgotten.

"I should go get ready," she says after a while, I feel kinda upset that she has to leave, we haven't had much _alone _time latley and I just want to be with her.

"Ill get you something to where." I say walking out of my room and knocking on Susan's door borrowing some shorts to Tris.

She thanks me and heads back to her room. While she is gone I finish getting ready.

I hear a male scream out in the hallway, I quickly rush out of my room and peer into the hallway, I see Tris bringing an elbow back and smashing it upon Peter,

What the hell?

I run over to them and push through the small crowd that has gathered around them, an amity women half lifts half pulls her away from Peter. While I stand there, angry and confused. Tris strains torward Peter. She needs to calm down!

"Tris, Calm down!" say trying not to let my anger show.

"He has the hard drive!" she yells,

"He stole it from me! He has it!"

I walk over to Peter, Ignoring the women crouched beside him and press my foot into his rib cage so he can't move. This whole conflict between Peter and Tris needs to stop, now.

I reach into Peters front pants pocket and grab the hard drive, I lean down next him and say,

"We wont be in a safe house forever, and this wasn't very smart of you." I turn around to face Tris and add,

"Not very smart of you, either. Do you want to get us kicked out?"She just scowly while I shake my head dissaprovingly. The Amity man with his hands on Tris' arms starts to pull her down a hallway. She fry's to squirm out of his grasp, What is she doing? Hasn't she already caused enough trouble this morning?

"What do you think your doing? Let go of me!"Tris yells, I'm about to pick her up myself, and take her outside for some fresh air.

"You violated the terms of our peace agreement," the man says gently. "We must follow protocol."

"Just go,"I say. "You need to cool down." she looks around then finally gives into the amity men, and they take her down the hallway, and into a room.

I look at Peter one last time before walking outside into the orchard.

I walk out and stand under a branch by the nearest tree. Sometimes I just feel sorry for Tris, I mean all the family she has left is Caleb and Me. Sometimes she acts like its not enough. Which I understand her pain because I thought my mom was dead and I never had a real dad. But she doesn't always need to do everything herself. That's one thing I've learned about Tris in these last few months: she doesn't like people doing things for her.

I sigh and lean back against the tree, that's when the side door to an amity building comes open and someone starts giggling while calling out my name, what?

"Tris?"I ask once I see her, she looks high or something. She runs forward me but lurched to the side, I pit my hand on her waist to steady her.

She pulls my body against hers and leans her head up,

"What did they-" I'm cut off by her lips. I kiss back of course, but pull away quickly. She sighs heavily.

"That was lame," she says. "Okay, no it wasn't, but. . ."

She stands on her tiptoes and tries to kiss me but I press a finger to her lips, which are soft and warm...

_SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Tris," I say. "What did they do to you? You're acting like a lunatic." She really is to, she keeps swaying her hips while talking, and keeps clinging to me like were magnets, I don't mind that part though.

Okay I meed to figure out what's wrong with her and need to stop thinking about her like _that._

"That's not very nice of you to say," she says. "They put me in a good mood, that's all. And now I really want to kiss you, so if you could just _relax_-" I cut her off,

"I'm not going to kiss you. Im going to figure out what's going on." I say, stern.

She puts her lower lip but it slowly turn into an grin, and its starting to freak me out how happy she is.

"_That's _why you like me!" she exclaims. "Because your nit very nice either! it makes so much more sense now." Well that kinda hurt...

this is _enough._ "Come on," I say. "Were going to see Johanah."

"I like you, too." she says, spinning in circles, almost falling.

"That's encouraging," I reply flatly. "Come _on. _Oh, for Gods sake. Ill just carry you." I swing her into my arms, an arm around her back and one under her knees. This brings back a lot of memories for me, like when I found Al, Peter and Drew attacking her by the Chasm.

Tris Kisses my cheek and starts kicking her legs up and down as we walk torward johannas office.

Oh boy. What happened to my girlfriend?


	2. READ

**Hey all you wonderful people! **

**So like i promised-i would do a drawing once Brave High got to 100 reveiws- and it did!**

**So if you would like to be a part of it keep reading!**

**All you have to do is COMMENT!**

*Drawing starts June 19th, 2014. Ends June 26th*

**So that gives you guys a whole WEEK!:)**

**RULES:** **MUST comment using your account.**

**(guest users dont count)**

**can comment more than once on DIFFERENT stories,meaning if u comment twice on the same story youll only get in once for commenting on that story,but if you comment once on ALL of the stories ill put your name in there 9 times (one for every story.) BUT PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THE STORY!**

**you DONT want to be in the contest but you just wanna comment,PM me something saying so.**

**PRIZES:**

**1st name drawn: Ill be your new co-writer! (New or Old writer)**

**2nd name drawn: You can be a Charecter in one of my stories!:**

**A) Dauntingjay (Tribute)**

**B)Consergent (Initiate)**

**C)BraveHigh (New student)**

**D) Some Guards Are Different (New Dauntless Member)**

**Send me a PM: Give me a long description about you (Eye color,hair color,tall or short,fave color,fave thing to do,etc.)also if you want to be a good or evil charecter!**

**3rd name drawn: You decide what new Tobias P.O.V scene you want me to do!**

**4th name drawn:Ill tell EVERYONE to comment,review,follow, and favorite your stories:)**

**5th name drawn:Ill give you a shoutout next chapter in 'Brave High'!****  
**

**Do you all understand? If you DONT understand dont hesitate to ask questions, im on here 24/7. (I have a life lol). Im so excited to see the new winners! I hope i get to be GREAT friends with you guys!**

**Also i really REALLY need more feed on my other stories guys! One of them ive had published for almost a year and there is only 24 reweiws (WHAT?) I thought you guys liked my stories! I have TONS of reads but very few reveiws on my other stories! But you guys are being FANTASTIC on this story and i very greatly appreciate it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


End file.
